Let's Groove Tonight
by BonnieGray
Summary: Bakugou nada sabe del vuelco que la feminidad provoca en el corazón. Hasta que ve a Uraraka bailar y pelear. AU Kacchako.


**Let's Groove Tonight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B** akugou Katsuki aún recuerda, con precisión inaudita, el momento justo en que una marea de personas alcoholizadas y sudorosas lo hizo desembocar unos metros frente a ella. El cuerpo le zumbaba por efecto de la música y las luces estrambóticas entorpecían su orientación. Por supuesto que no estaba a gusto en ese lugar ruidoso, pero Kirishima cumplía años y tenía unas técnicas de persuasión tan buenas que ahí estaba él repartiendo codazos para conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de haber sido arrastrado de esa manera.

Tan pronto hubo levantado la mirada, la energía de aquellos movimientos lo aturdió. Parecía tener su propio espacio. La masa de personas se confundía pero ella destacaba. Bailaba sola o al menos esa impresión daba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la música se enmarañaba en su cuerpo. Era deportista, eso era obvio. Vestía unos _leggins_ negros que se ajustaban a sus torneadas piernas y a sus provocativas caderas. Su cintura no era pronunciada pero Bakugou, a pesar de la blusa holgada, adivinaba las líneas de su vientre. Los tirantes de la prenda le permitieron apreciar las clavículas perladas por el sudor que precedían un cuello majestuoso y unos brazos firmes pero gráciles. Su cabello desordenado y adherido a sus mejillas sonrojadas terminaron por noquearlo.

Estaba preciosa.

Katsuki jamás se había interesado por alguien hasta ese momento. Jamás había sentido el vuelco que la feminidad provoca en el corazón. Sintió que las venas se le oxigenaban con algo inflamable porque se sentía arder. Había algo en esa manera tan suya de serpentear que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era su respiración pedregosa, sus hombros sacudiéndose, sus senos palpitando y asomándose apenas; era la seguridad de sus pasos en tacones, la cadencia de todo su cuerpo, el ritmo de sus caderas, los movimientos audaces que bien podrían quebrarle las rodillas; era esa sutil sensualidad.

Ella era ingrávida.

Se adaptaba con facilidad a cualquier compás. Rápido o lento. Si la canción se apresuraba, ella brincaba, pateaba, sus caderas eran temerarias, alocadas, en armonía con el retumbo; si se ralentizaba, usaba con más prudencia la cintura, sus pasos eran más cortos, tendía a ondularse más, a dejar sus manos danzar libremente por su cuerpo, a entreabrir un poco los labios de incipiente grana para recuperar aliento.

Bakugou advirtió que por vez primera era consciente de la electricidad de sus terminaciones nerviosas y juró que la sinapsis de sus neuronas estaba en cortocircuito. El aire enrarecido se hizo irrespirable. El cuerpo le pesaba por tantas sensaciones nunca antes sentidas en su pequeño mundo de feromonas. Es inepto emocionalmente. No quiso siquiera pensar en darle un nombre provisional al estremecimiento de su cuerpo en plena combustión. Bakugou poco sabía de lo irracional que se tornaba la carne ante el peso del sexo opuesto. Es mero instinto. Mera naturaleza. Algo hizo mal en su adolescencia, porque aun si múltiples veces se había visto en la penosa situación de reunirse en grupo para observar imágenes de mujeres desnudas, ignoraba cómo se sentía la imperiosa tensión del bajo vientre. Ella bien pudo haber tenido veinte capas de ropa y causar más reacción en él que aquellas mujeres.

Tenía unas ganas absurdas de acercarse. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era bailar, mas estaba dispuesto a dejarse dirigir por ella. Quería entender qué significaban el escalofrío que le recorría, los repentinos impulsos estúpidos, la maldición de su cintura que, él calculaba, encajaba perfecta en sus brazos. _Qué mierda_. Estaba pasmado. La boca se le secó al notar cómo su blusa se levantaba tan sólo un poco y revelaba un vientre no plano pero sí delineado.

La música de pronto tuvo un ritmo más lento, como para dar un pequeño descanso a los incansables bailarines. Ella finalmente abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue reír luengo. Tenía los ojos grandes, casi desproporcionados diría Bakugou. Eran castaños, como su cabello. Notó que, o llevaba poco maquillaje o se le había escurrido en algún momento con tanto zangoloteo. Con la sonrisa deslumbrante apenas contenida por sus labios, se abanicó con una mano y alborotó más su cabello con la otra. Katsuki aspiró fuertemente. No se había percatado de que la respiración se le detuvo.

Él siempre había sido gritos, adrenalina, películas de Tarantino y _trash metal._ Pero en ese instante, cuando la vio volverse hacia alguien y perderse entre la muchedumbre, pensó que podía ser un poquito de _pop_ , Spielberg, y yoga. Así que sus piernas, fuera de su jurisdicción, se movieron en dirección a ella. Qué iba a decirle era algo que decidiría en el momento en que sus manos se enterraran en su tierna piel.

Pero alguien lo sacó de su ensoñación al detenerlo.

Kirishima lo observaba extrañado. Katsuki le regresó la mirada y con un brusco movimiento, se soltó. Ambos sabían que el rubio acababa de comportarse de manera inusual y todavía podía notarse en los ojos de éste una fascinación poco disimulada. El pelirrojo no hizo comentario alguno y sólo dijo que estaba buscándolo. Bakugou regresó con él al pequeño espacio donde los invitados del cumpleaños estaban bailando y se dedicó a beber sorbos de cerveza con la esperanza de hallar a la muchacha de turbulentas caderas en la multitud.

No volvió a verla esa noche.

.

 **B** akugou Katsuki aún recuerda que la vívida imagen de ella vibrando lo atormentó durante semanas. Despertaba en medio de la noche con el pulso desbocado y para liberar la tensión que le suscitaba algo tan idiota como el recuerdo de una mujer, se ponía a golpear su saco de box durante media hora con una fuerza tan catastrófica que, paulatina e inadvertidamente, el techo comenzó a ceder. Uno de esas noches, la losa y la paciencia del casero terminaron por resquebrajarse. No era la primera vez que el muchacho causaba daños a la infraestructura del ámbito. Con sus descontrolados y (lamentablemente) habituales arranques de ira, el casero se había visto en la necesidad de resanar sus desastres en múltiples ocasiones. Por eso un día Bakugou apareció en casa de Kirishima con un montón de periódicos en busca de un nuevo departamento.

A la semana halló un nuevo edificio en una zona céntrica que, si bien era pequeño y desamueblado, tenía la ventaja de que, además de ser más barato, se ahorraría los buses a la facultad porque ahora se encontraba a una distancia prudente para caminar. Lo único que le molestó fue que tuvo que cambiarse de gimnasio. En el otro ya estaban acostumbrados a su carácter y no había imbéciles que lo importunaran. Sin embargo, días después de la mudanza, encontró uno con una pinta bastante decente ubicado a tres cuadras.

La primera vez que entró en el dichoso gimnasio comprendió que _cuando te toca, aunque te quites; cuando no, aunque te pongas._ **[1]**

Ahí estaba ella.

Practicaba a unos metros de él, casi tan cerca como la primera vez que la vio. Tenía una mirada de determinación que Bakugou instintivamente reconoció como propia. Pocas veces había visto tal ambición y coraje en otros ojos. Ella estaba dándolo todo en una simple práctica y él no pudo evitar una sensación de respeto. Una que cualquiera podría asegurar que no tenía con nadie excepto él mismo.

Dejó caer la bolsa donde traía sus cosas para entrenar y dedicó largos minutos a observar sus piernas fuertes golpear el saco de boxeo. Probablemente estuvo casi diez minutos contemplando los _round kicks_ , _burpees, high knees_ y demás ejercicios que conformaban su circuito. Luego alguien la llamó al _ring_ y Bakugou tuvo la fatal certidumbre de que ella era el tipo de mujer que quería en su vida.

Una cosa ella era en el saco y otra ella peleando fieramente. Joder, esa chica era todo lo que él espera de un oponente. Aprovechó que algunos de los presentes se habían acercado a ver el enfrentamiento para acercarse también. A una distancia tan breve, el rubio notó los hematomas de su piel y uno que otro vendaje en lugares estratégicos. En sus clavículas se evidenciaba la constante práctica de halterofilia **[2]**. Los hombres a su alrededor gritaban _Uraraka_ y él supuso que ese era el nombre de ella porque simplemente era estúpido alentar a la que estaba contra la malla recibiendo rodillazos. Era tal la concentración de adrenalina que Bakugou reparó en su cuerpo electrificado y listo para noquear al tipo que se encontraba a su lado.

La tal Uraraka se deslizaba en el _ring_ con la misma energía que en la pista de baile. Había algo en su manera de esquivar y someter que, a pesar del sudor y la sangre, era innegablemente encantador y dancístico; esto, dejaba a más de uno hundido en reflexiones acerca de un posible masoquismo. Los puñetazos que enterraba en la costilla de su oponente bien podrían quebrárselas si así lo quisiera. No tenía miedo al dolor y eso permitía más libertad en sus estrategias. Eran dos facetas tan distintas entre sí que podrían ser excluyentes: si se cumplía la primera característica, no podía existir la otra. Pero ella era ambas y se las arreglaba para lucir linda al inmovilizar a su oponente.

Los movimientos de Uraraka eran veloces, instintivos, firmes. Katsuki se sintió privilegiado al recordar los de sus caderas: inasibles, sinuosos, aturdidores.

De un momento a otro, ella ya estaba con las piernas enredadas en el torso de su adversaria. A lo segundos, ésta palmeó el suelo del _ring_ y el encuentro se dio por terminado. Uraraka sonrió victoriosa y los espectadores vitorearon.

Tenía una técnica pulida, admitió internamente Bakugou. Le faltaba ser más constante en la práctica, pero, carajo, nunca imaginó aquella noche que ella podría desplegar tal demostración de braveza. No hubo algo que dejara entrever el ímpetu de esa muchacha de ojos desmesurados y sonrisa cautivadora.

Tras un instante de fugaz conversación con la gente que se reunió en torno a ella, Uraraka tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a un rumbo desconocido. Katsuki bufó al reparar en su andar sugestivo.

Tuvo la cabeza en otro lado durante su entrenamiento y el entrenador dudó que llevara años en el _ring_.

La tal Uraraka no se presentó al día siguiente.

.

 **B** akugou Katsuki aún recuerda cómo llegó ella a su vida. Uraraka era el tipo de casualidad en las que él no creía. Llegaba súbitamente para obnubilarlo y se iba sin dejar rastro. A pesar de que podía encontrarla con relativa facilidad (sabía su nombre y varios parecían conocerla), decidió esperar su regreso. Porque tenía que regresar, ¿no? Las semanas que siguieron de ese día, Bakugou asistió religiosamente al gimnasio con la intención no reconocida de encontrarse con ella.

No apareció.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de claudicar en su decisión de no preguntar por ella, Kirishima hizo lo impensable: fue útil. En una discusión insignificante, el rubio argumentó que la tal Uraraka de su gimnasio podría noquear a Kirishima en menos de un minuto.

―¿La _tal Uraraka_?

―Una tipa del gimnasio.

El pelirrojo se quedó rumiando el nombre.

―¿Uraraka…? ¿Podrá ser que sea la misma Uraraka?

―No sé de qué mierda estás hablando.

―De Uraraka Ocahako. Es muy amiga de Midoriya, ¿sabes?

―¿Cómo putas sabes eso?

―Porque yo sí le presto atención.

Al parecer, Kirishima no sólo la conocía por Midoriya, sino que _la tal Uraraka_ era bastante popular. Estudiaba Nutrición en su misma universidad. Su carácter alegre le valió la estima de muchas personas y formaba parte del _ranking_ que alguien sin aparentes ocupaciones (o aspiraciones en la vida) realizaba cada año. Tenía un futuro prometedor como atleta. Casi había logrado clasificar en las regionales de los _Reebok CrossFit Games_ **[3]** del año pasado y había modelado para una marca deportiva. El ejemplar de la revista donde salió su sesión de fotos, según dijo Kirishima, estaba en una vitrina de la dirección central de la universidad.

Bakugou quedó estupefacto.

Unos días después, mientras calentaba en una esquina, ella apareció de repente. Ocupó un lugar cercano al suyo y él, por mero orgullo varonil, ejercitó con una disciplina asombrosa. Aunque su propósito era demostrarle que no estaba amedrentado por su reputación, Uraraka no se inmutó por su resistencia y, en cambio, se interesó por su rutina.

―¡Vaya, eres increíble! ¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer eso? ¡Vamos, entrenemos juntos, te juro que no te arrepientes!

Al principio se negó. Si bien estaba consciente de que no era ninguna debilucha, la idea de entrenar con una mujer no le agradaba. Cuestión de hombría. No obstante, ella era tan obstinada que Bakugou accedió al final de cuentas.

Uraraka estaba encaminada a ser competidora seria de crossfit, así que realmente asistía al gimnasio de Katsuki porque practicar MMA **[4]** la hacía sentir una súper heroína. Sin embargo, sólo uno o dos días a la semana tenía el tiempo (y la energía) para hacerlo y, ya que pretendía seguir ganando dinero como modelo de ropa deportiva, no podía permitirse más cicatrices en el rostro. Así, los días que Bakugou podía practicar con Uraraka eran contados, mas fueron suficientes para que él estuviese bien consciente de su presencia y fuerza.

Un año después de establecer algo parecido a una amistad, mientras caminaban empapados de sudor por una transitada avenida, Uraraka soltó a quemarropa:

―Hay unas salchichas muy buenas por aquí, ¿quieres ir?

 **.**

 **B** akugo Katuski recuerda todo perfectamente, pero nunca a nadie se lo ha dicho. Jamás le ha contado a Uraraka de las veces que quedó deslumbrado mucho antes de que ella supiera quién era él. Así que cuando su madre le pregunta cuándo se vieron por primera vez, él se limita a responder:

―Estuvo insistiendo que entrenáramos juntos.

―¡Es cierto! ―ríe ella ―. Recuerdo que entré al gimnasio y lo primero que vi ese día fue su súper fuerza y no pude evitar admirarlo.

Su madre esboza una sonrisa maliciosa, como intuyendo algo de ese breve silencio que antecedió su respuesta. Una madre siempre sabe. Entonces cambia el tema y la cena transcurre apaciblemente entre pláticas.

Una vez terminada, Ochako dice que tiene muchas ganas de ir a bailar y Katuski no dice o hace algo para contrariarla.

A veces ella se pregunta por qué Bakugou y su deplorable expresión corporal no oponen quejas cada que sugiere salir a bailar. Él baila poco, odia la música comercial y prefiere quedarse rezagado mientras ella pega brincos en la pista. Se lo ha preguntado. _No tenemos que ir a bailar si de veras no te gusta_. Él, sin mirarla siquiera, dice que realmente le da igual y que, si ella quiera hacerlo, pueden hacerlo.

Uraraka supone que no tiene caso pensarlo de más y mientras caminan en dirección a la discoteca, Bakugou piensa que quizás nunca le confiese sobre aquella vez que lució deslumbrante en la pista y en el _ring._

* * *

 _Let's Groove Tonight_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Notas que bien pueden ser inútiles**

 **[1]** Es un dicho que a mi madre le encanta decir. No es muy difícil desentrañar su significado: si el hecho tiene que suceder, así será; si no, ni aunque hagas todo lo posible para que se dé.

 **[2]** El crossfit es una técnica de entrenamiento que incorpora movimientos de diversas disciplinas, entre ellas, la halterofilia (levantamiento de pesas). El levantamiento puede realizarse en dos tiempos: durante el primero, la barra se levanta del suelo hasta los hombros; en el segundo, se empuja por encima de la cabeza. Puesto que el peso de la barra queda en los hombros durante el primer movimiento, es común entre los practicantes de este deporte que queden hematomas en las clavículas. Por eso Uraraka los tiene aunque sea atleta de crossfit.

 **[3]** Es una competencia real que tiene lugar cada verano en Estados Unidos. Durante una de las etapas de selección, los aspirantes tienen que enviar los resultados de las rutinas asignadas por los Juegos a través de internet. Así, un atleta de cualquier parte del mundo tiene la oportunidad de participar. Por supuesto, el ganador se lleva un premio otorgado por Reebok de casi dos millones de dólares.

 **[4]** Siglas en inglés para _artes marciales mixtas._ Es un estilo de combate que también combina técnicas de varias disciplinas tales como taekwondo, kickboxing, boxeo, judo, entre otras. El mejor ejemplo son las peleas de la UFC.

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Soy relativamente nueva en este fandom y generalmente espero a estar más empapada del mismo para empezar a escribir; sin embargo, el Kacchako se ha robado completamente mi corazón y no pude evitar poner mi granito de arena en esta pareja tan bonita. ¡Necesitamos más amor para ellos!_

 _Por supuesto, este es un AU donde son personas tan normales como nosotros. Tengo la sensación de que Uraraka definitivamente sería deportista. Y pensé que el crossfit le quedaría muy bien precisamente por ser un entrenamiento multidisciplinario que le permitiría incursionar en varios deportes. Para Bakugou, creo firmemente que practicaría MMA. Creo que es el deporte ideal para él. ¿Qué mejor para Kacchan que golpear a diestra y siniestra a un oponente en medio de pura adrenalina? Si nunca han estado en un encuentro, puedo asegurarles que es una experiencia casi de otro mundo. La concentración de feromonas aunada a la sangre del ring, los golpes y vítores de la audiencia la hacen casi inolvidable e incluso desgastante para algunas personas. Nunca me ha tocado observar uno de mujeres, pero la televisión ha sido muy educativa en ese aspecto, jajaja._

 _Y bueno, también creo que Uraraka sería muy buena bailarina dada su excelente condición física. La idea de Bakugou observándola bailar me vino de una amiga que le sacó brillo a la pista, jajaja. En mi opinión, son dos facetas que a Uraraka le ajustan muy bien y es esta versatilidad lo que la hace tan buen personaje. Ella es el_ we can do it _de Japón._

 _Sobre la canción que está bailando, lo cierto es que decidí no ser específica para que pudiesen poner la canción que más los incita a bailar. Si bien el título hace referencia a la canción de Earth, Wind &Fire, lo cierto es que no ocupé esa canción como referencia. Confieso, con mucha vergüenza, que usé _Mi Gente _de J Balvin porque, no sé, me dan ganas de bailar cada que la oigo (¿?). Pero vamos, pónganle el ritmo que quieran._

 _Pero bueno, me callo un mes. Espero que este desastre sea de su agrado. De verdad que lo escribí con mucha ilusión y me basta con que a una persona le agrade mi idea. Soy experta en cometer errores, así que cualquiera que vean no duden en decírmelo. Como dije, es lo primero que escribo del fandom, así que le temo muchísimo al OOC. Por favor, discúlpenme si encuentran también errores de ese tipo. Me encantaría que cualquier detalle me lo mencionaran para así mejorar. Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo en leer esta historia._

 _Besos galácticos,_

 _Bonnie._


End file.
